Into the Darkness of the World
by KH freak 813
Summary: Second of two one-shots gifted to poseidon7. Takes place during KH DDD. On their quest to complete the Mark of Mastery in preparation for the impending threat the True Organization XIII presents, Sora and Riku go to Monsters University as a part of their exam. What will happen?


Hello readers! I would like to thank **poseidon7**, **Kingdom Infinity**, **speedster101**, and **Guest** for reviewing Kingdom Hearts: Keys in the Heart of the Monster as well as **Generalhyna** for favoriting and following plus **animebella09** for favoriting! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Congratulations to **poseidon7** for guessing the trivia correctly in the last chapter of The Merging of Realms! This is the second of two one-shots dedicated to him!

No problem **poseidon7**! ;)

Yep **Kingdom Infinity**! :D

Thanks **speedster101**! ^_^

It sure does **Guest**! :P

**poseidon7** came up with this world's name—which coincidentally is the same as **Kingdom Infinity**'s for the same place. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts or Monsters University. They belong to their respective owners. Much of the dialogue of the characters from Monsters University belongs to the movie 'Monsters University'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

Sora's Side:

"Let's go!"

A boy who supported caramel locks which pointed in every direction over oceanic hues above a crimson jacket obscuring a gainsboro shirt crossed by a silver X that matched baggy shorts contrasting against yellow sneakers descended into an ethereal tunnel, repeatedly dashing through it.

"I need to get eight-hundred prizes to open the ring, huh?" Sora muttered, shrugging. "No problem!" The brunet sped more, nabbing the golden stars which were near.

A flock of midnight chiroptera spontaneously manifested, swarming around the diver as they glared through scarlet orbs. "Komory Bats?! Ah great!" He groaned as he extracted a unique blade that bore teeth craved into a crown which was at the opposite side of a guard shrouded in a yellow coating that ended in a link which held a mouse-like head, slashing at them. The mammals dispersed, some shrieking sonar waves while others attempted to zoom in for a bite. "Oh no you don't!" He zipped forward and locked onto the targets before spinning, generating a barrier to deflect the offenses.

"WHOA!" Sora smashed right into a banner, rubbing his temples in frustration as he read the sign. "'ROR'?! I must be more careful so I don't bump into any more!" He zagged, barely missing 'PNK' and 'HSS' as the Nightmares regrouped. "Come on!" The wielder rushed further, homing in on the pests as he swatted them while collecting the prizes beneath 'EEK' as well as 'JOX'.

"What?!" The parasites were becoming too vast in number, infesting the area. "Give me a brea—AHA!" An orange orb containing yellow shapes lain beneath 'OK', eliciting a sigh of relief from the kid as he grabbed it. "FIRE!" The tyke aimed his sword, unleashing a devestating Mega Flare that annihilated the vampires. "Take that!"

The russet then continued his advance, commencing his accumulation of the required items. As he drew closer, distorted buildings from what seemed to be in a college popped into view. He consecutively dashed, avoiding collision onto the architecture while crushing his foes into the bricks and gleaning larger versions. As he passed through the district—gathering the nearest which turned out to be the grandest thus far—a huge loop appeared before him. "ALRIGHT!"

Sora crossed into the goal, entering the unknown world.

* * *

"Cool!"

Upon arrival, the newcomer was awed as he observed his adapted form; he had become a beast covered in scruffy cilia marked through darker stripes that matched his chocolate tresses which had retained their former shape surrounding charcoal satyr tusks atop his cranium above his signature crown necklace over an azure jacket sporting a M centering a piercing pupil amongst fabric dotted in a myriad of zippers.

"Why does this place look _familiar_?"

"Arf arf!"

"EROWRRH!"

Sora snapped out of his stupor, grinning as a cobalt feline who bore the features of a canine as well as a vivacious proboscidea materialized by his legs.

"Meow Wow! Zolephant!" The morphed beamed. "It's nice to see you both!" The couple brightened, returning the sentiment.

"The EEKs have been eliminated and Oozma Kappa live to scare another day!" The foreigner shot his vision up, watching as a group flew out of what seemed to be a library's roof as a peppy male's voice projected.

"We're OK! We're OK! We're OK! We're OK! We're OK!" He then glimpsed down, shocked by what he saw.

"Mike! James! We meet again!" Sora exclaimed as he ran up to a figure akin to an alien due to his single huge cerulean lens, crooked smile, emerald complexion, and the lack of a thorax—forcing his fingers and feet to grow from the skull itself, a behemoth owning shaggy blue fur plus purple dots covering his form sporting lengthy arms, pointed horns, and a hideous scowl, a combination of velvet and amethyst-striped flanks connected to short elbows donning the replicated variation and a visage holding fleshy lips and bushy brows, a double-headed enigma—a noodle more massy growing brown pigtails on the sides while the latter had a tiny tuff of chestnut hair—though they shared a sole grey retina, goofy grins, and a conjoined body in a verdant sweater albeit a side having one more arm than the other, a being pale pink in shade who had five beady orbs above a chocolate lock topped in a forest hoodie which led to an outfit of the same color, and a mutant keeping a purple hide, a white belly, glasses, a mustache, and a balding scalp along with tentacles that the figure had sprouted instead of wrists. He panted as he approached them. "Hey! Who are your friends? Did you guys just win something? And most importantly, why are you two back in school even though you both currently work in a prestigious Scare Company?!"

The fraternity stared at him, confounded. "Do you know him?" Squibbles questioned as the rest glanced at the addressed.

The duo shook their skulls. "No."

"What?!" Sora was shell-shocked. "Don't I look _a little_ recognizable?!"

Wazowski stepped up. "I'm sorry, but we've just never seen you before."

"Maybe you're confusing us for other monsters." Sulley seconded.

"Oh." The brunet stalked astray, utterly dejected. "Why don't they remember me? They said they would never forget _us_ after our experience together."

"Nnnn. Nnnn."

"Hhhhnnn."

Upon hearing those sounds after walking quite a distance, the traveler paused in realization. "Oh yeah! I'm in the Realm of Sleep! I forgot! This place has to be a Sleeping World! No wonder they don't remember me; time flows differently so that must mean I'm in their past!" He sighed. "They don't know me."

"Mrrroww!" The sullen swiveled to the hybrid, finding a few sheets in its grasp.

"What have you got there?" The owner extracted the leaflets, orbs widening upon reading the contents. "A map and an invitation to a party _tonight_?! Aww, thank you!" He stroked the mix fondly, earning a mewl of appreciation. "I'm going to explore more of these grounds now!"

As Sora and his accompaniment ran off, a sinister presence lurked in the shadows. He gazed at his accomplices. "I did precisely what you asked of me to do."

"Oh, you did." An atrocity which appeared to be the alpha who stood tall on strong hooves and had a thickset build completed by curved tusks and fierce fangs sauntered out, a maroon creature who scuttled on six knife-shaped appendages while having an incomplete jaw and only one eye, an animal sporting eight lanky limbs that generated from a lilac reptilian anatomy and a wicked face containing bugged corneas and a sinister glower, an triclops distinguished by three ruddy, wild oculars which were attached to stalks on the mutant's mantis cranium holding razor-sharp teeth, a jock who had a violet epidermis wielding devilish horns and a large nose clad in a jersey that emphasized his aura of supremacy, and a sapphire roach characterized by long legs, four pincer-like offshoots, and twin pairs of wayward pupils which led to a couple antenna right behind. "Thanks for giving that cat-dog thing those papers. Leave the rest to us." Johnny shrugged.

Xehanort smirked as he leered at his target. "Enjoy you freedom while it lasts."

* * *

"Whoa!"

The disguised crossed through a set of double-doors, being swept into a wild rave instantaneously. The participants danced hard, filling the chamber with a lively vibe as he proceeded into it. He had spent the previous hours touring the campus, learning about his surroundings while his pets played about.

A whistle reverberated, calming the crowd. "Hey, quiet! Quiet! Quiet down you can wranglers! Alright, on behalf of the RORs..." Worthington began.

"YEAH!" Chet piped.

"We'd like to congratulate all the teams that have made it this far!"

"Wow!" The brunet awed as he spotted the misfits. "HEY!" The keybearer grinned as he halted before the OK. "I'm glad we're here together!"

The amaranthine gaped. "It's that guy who claimed to know you two even though you both never saw him before!" He glanced at the indicated who shrugged in response.

"Sorry about confronting you like that earlier." The auburn apologized as he folded his hands behind his nape. "I'll introduce myself. I'm S—"

Everyone cheered as Johnny pointed to each, redrawing their attention. "Alright, let's hear it for the PNKs!" A sestet of feminine creatures hissed in response, demeanors spontaneously darkening. "Love that trick, never gets old! HSS!" The goths sneered. "Very creepy! And finally the surprise team of the Scare Games, OOZMA KAPPA! Come on over, guys." The mob parted, spotlighting the nonet. "Now I gotta admit fellas, I thought you were a bunch of nobodies, but boy was I wrong. Let's hear it for Oozma Kappa!"

"Oozma Kappa!"

"Huh?" The chestnut had witnessed a malevolent glint flit in the hosts' spheres, incredulous about it until...

...paint splattered onto the nine, catching them off-guard. "Wha—?" Mike murmured just as Worthington continued.

"The most _adorable_ monsters on campus." Javier pressed a button, shooting confetti that stuck right on them as Reggie threw a bucket of flowers.

"AROO!"

"BARAAG!"

The cackling became deafening. "Release the stuffed animals!" Boggs revealed himself, yanking a rope which unraveled a net that unleashed a wave of toys, Alexander snapping a picture whilst snickering.

"Faced!"

Chronology suddenly seemed to stop, freezing all but Sora. "Well, well...who do we have here?" A Dark Corridor manifested, a young man who had silver hair styled into bangs which framed a tan visage holding smoldering amber hues above an ebon cloak covering his entire body stepping out of it. "If it isn't the delivery boy."

"DELIVERY BOY?!" The free cried. "WHO ARE _YOU_ TO SAY THAT?!"

The enigma chuckled. "You're useless; the Keyblade only chose you so it could be given to Riku once you two met, did you forget that? He's the _true_ wielder, not you. You're simply destined to fall to the darkness, just like that pathetic excuse of a team..." Xehanort pointed to the motionless OK before vanishing via portal. "You can't escape your fate."

That sentence lingered in Sora's mind even after time restarted and he was once again part of the laughing stock...

* * *

"Don't worry. Nobody reads the school paper." Wazowski reassured, attempting to boost morale as he dumped the content into the trash.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they read the Quad." Art retorted. The bodiless looked around, stunned by the vast amount of posters of varying sizes which were pasted on every possible surface. A ginormous banner was unfurled in front of the clock tower, compounding to the chagrin as the loitering students jeered amongst themselves.

"Thank you very much, okay would you like that with two sleeves or four?" The six whirled around, spotting the crustacean who was communicating with the consumers as the honcho was beside him, selling a horde of merchandise featuring the photo.

"Thanks! Tell your friends!" Johnny exclaimed.

Furious, Mike marched over followed by his acquaintances. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Raising a little money for charity." The padrone replied naturally.

"Yeah, well stop it!"

"You want us to stop raising money for charity? That's not cool." Worthington chastised.

"This guy hates charity!" The crab shouted, mocking him.

"I want you to stop making us look like fools." The 'extraterrestrial' deadpanned.

"Hey, you're making yourselves look like fools." The leader showed them The Campus Roar as if to prove a point. "Let's be honest boys, you're never gonna be _real_ scarers, because real scarers look like us." He gestured to his fraternity. "But hey, if you really want to work for a Scare Company, they're always hiring in the mail room." He displayed an ad.

"What you did was _horrible _to each of us!" All attention was drawn to the arrival. "What have we _ever_ done to you?!"

"Exist." The bull sneered. "After all, who needs _adorable_ monsters? Not Monsters University."

James stomped off, the other four trailing in dejection. Wazowski sprinted after them, Sora following. "Guys, hold on! Hey, hey, hey, wait a second! Don't listen to him. We just need to keep trying—"

"No, _you_ need to stop trying!" The sapphire rebuked. "You can train monsters like this all you want, but you can't change who they are." He walked away.

Carlton turned around. "Mike, we appreciate everything you've done...but he's right. No matter how much we train, we'll never look like them. We're built for other things." He stared at his card before tailing after Sulley.

Chet passed by, slurping from a mug displaying the frame. "Sorry Squirt, some monsters just aren't cut out for the big leagues." He cackled.

Realization dawned on Wazowski as he took off, Sora right beside him. "The big leagues." The two sped through a stone driveway, bursting past the door ahead. "Guys, we're going on a little field trip."

* * *

"Hey, uh, where are we?" Art mumbled as the group advanced to a linked railing, Mike behind them all.

"The big leagues."

James was stunned as a grand factory sporting a huge M bearing an ovular eye in the center distinguishing it from others came into view.

"Holy, roly poly..." Don muttered.

"Wow!" Scott piped.

"Nice fence." Art commented.

"This is amazing Mike!"

"We're not stopping here." Wazowski added, lifting a pair of wire cutters that he opened and closed experimentally. He snipped a portion of the barrier, the 'No Trespassing' sign falling off.

The nine climbed a ladder to the top of the warehouse, Squibbles appearing unnerved. "This is crazy, we're gonna get arrested!"

"Shh!" Mike hushed.

The nonet reached the peak, gazing through the windows to the scene below. "Oh, whoa! Wow." A myriad of gates lined up on the left and right sides, a multitude of beasts strolling in the hall to enter their portals.

"Look at them," Scott began, "they're going into the human world and they don't even look scared!" All of them were awestruck.

"Take a good look, fellas." Wazowski instructed. "See what they all have in common?"

Squibbles strained, concentrating on the fleeting figures. After a few moments, he turned back, confused. "Ehhh...no, not really."

"Exactly." They surveyed the diverse beings in the level beneath. "There's no _one_ type of scarer. The best scarers use their differences to their advantage." The bunch stared in amazement as a thin creature flailed its arms out like hoses while another extended arachnid limbs from its fuzzy body.

"Wow." Scott fawned.

"Terri, look!" Terry pointed to a three-headed enigma, both absolutely fixated. Sulley wondered at Mike, admiring him for his ideals.

"Hey, look at that old fella rackin' up the big numbers!" Carlton shouted, examining a navy behemoth who had a single ivory horn above twin shags which appeared to form a mustache.

Wazowski gaped. "Don, that 'old fella' is Earl 'The Terror' Thompson!"

"What! Where?!" James joined in. "That's really him?!"

"He held the scare record for three years!"

"Oh, third door from the end." Sulley faced a fulvous banshee characterized by her long magenta talons.

"Carla 'Killer Claws' Benitez!"

"Look, it's Screaming Bob Gunderson!" James spotted a crimson fiend distinguished by his ram-like horns above a forest of well-kept facial hair. "I still have his rookie card."

"Me too!"

"Doesn't have the speed any more but his—"

"—technique is flawless." The two uttered simultaneously. Sora smiled at their synchronization.

The duo glanced at each other. "You collected Scare Cards, huh?" Mike mused.

"Yep." Sulley confirmed. "Four hundred and fifty of 'em."

"Impressive. I have six thousand still in mint condition. But you know, four fifty's pretty good too."

The misfits were inspired by the view before them. "Hey, look at me, I'm Earl 'The Terror' Thompson! ROAR!" Squibbles mimicked as he crunched up his visage.

"Hey, that's a pretty good one, Squish!"

"Alright, Squishy!"

"Not bad...you felt it."

As the bystanders watched the four, James suddenly sulked. "I've been a real jerk..."

"So have I." Mike admitted. "But it's not too late. We could be a great team, we just need to start working together."

"Oh yeah!" All attention was brought to the brunet. "I almost forgot! I'm Sora!"

"Mike Wazowski."

"James P. Sullivan. You can call me Sulley."

"We're Terri and Terry Perry!"

"Don Carlton at your service."

"Scott 'Squishy' Squibbles. Nice to meet you!"

"Art!"

"We're the Oozma Kappa, OK for short!"

The secondary quirked a brow. "Sora, huh? What a strange name."

"You're not from here, aren't you?" The first stated.

"Nah, I'm from somewhere far away." The hazel confessed. "In a place closer to where I'm from, I met some monsters who remind me of you which is why I'm mistaked you for them." He gestured to the prior speakers before continuing. "There, they are two of the most successful beings I've _ever_ met. They work in a prestigious Scare Company and benefit everyone through their efforts. They are some of the most determined individuals in existence and strive to continuously surpass themselves for the sake of others. You know how they do it?" The deviants were in awe as the preacher commenced. "They never give up. No matter what goes on, they don't throw in the towel; they don't quit and you shouldn't either. If you stand your ground, someday...you'll be just like them and prove everyone who doubts your capabilities wrong. I know it."

Silence ensued for many moments until...

"WHOO!" ...Art broke it.

James grinned. "Yeah!"

"Wow!" Mike beamed.

Carlton laughed in merriment. "That's great!"

Terry smiled. "Sounds good to me!"

"What he said!" Terri piped.

Squibbles was pumped. "Cool!"

"That's just what we needed!" Wazowski declared. "Thanks S—"

"Hey!" The nine veered down, discovering a security officer who had found them. Mike hitched as the authority continued. "What are you doing up there?!" Everyone was in shock, frozen.

"I can't go back to jail!" Art cried as he made a break for it, the rest following.

"Hey..." Don muttered as the spotted took off, the guards hot on their heels. The pursued reached a rooftop, Sulley gasping as the personnel kept track of their every move.

"Up there! Get 'em!" The platoon met at the bottom of the ladder the nonet was trying to descend, forcing them to hop from building to building, Scott being the last to jump.

Squibbles almost didn't make it only to be caught by James. "Thanks brother." He breathed out in a panic as Sulley pulled Scott onto his shoulders.

"Don't mention it!" He panted out as they reunited with the rest.

Moments later, Carlton slowed down, exhausted. "I'm fine, really, it's just a little heart attack." Not waiting any longer, James lifted him up as well.

Art caught up. "Oh, I want a piece of that action!" The remaining misfits leapt onto Sulley's back.

As the three neared his side, James sighed. "Hop on."

"Nah, I'm fine!" Sora refused. The group confronted the gates, approaching a contraption operated by an older and feminine version of Squishy.

"Mom, start the car!" He shouted as they passed through the hole in the fence.

She lowered her window. "What?"

"Start the car!" He repeated, urgency evident in his tone.

Sheri was confused. "Stop the bar?"

"The _car_! Start the car!"

"Oh, okay." The mother prepped the engine as they all piled in.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on..." Mike chanted.

"In, in!" Art exclaimed.

"Mom, go!"

"Seat belts." The passengers quickly fastened themselves in.

"Okay, go!" The vehicle sped away from the scene of the crime, the materiel falling behind.

Sheri reached under the visor. "Does anyone want gum?"

"JUST DRIVE!" Her son boomed.

"Okay, here we go. Woo!" Wazowski spontaneously slammed on the gas, forcing the model to accelerate more just as the chasers drew close.

"Aaaahhhh!" The Oozma Kappa screamed before abruptly laughing due to the thrill, Sora joining in.

"Let's break in somewhere else!" Art piped.

* * *

The next day, the nine were at the Upper Quad, training for the upcoming event as Mike and Sora led them.

"Scary feet! Scary feet! Scary feet!" Wazowski chanted. "The kid's in the bathroom!" The five immediately crouched. "Scary feet! Scary feet! Scary feet! Ooh, he's back!"

"ROAR!" The pentad bellowed as the Meow Wow ran up, causing it to whimper as it hid behind its master's legs.

"You guys are doing _great_!"

* * *

In the rain, Sulley was doing push-ups while carrying the weight of the misfits upon his back as Mike was counting the number.

"Roar!"

"Thirty-seven."

"Roar!"

"Thirty-eight."

"Roar!"

"Do I hear thirty-nine?"

"Roar!"

"Come on!"

The Zolephant abruptly placed a leg on James, forcing him into the ground. "Could you get up?" Due to the lack of change, the crushed huffed deeply. "Uh, a little help?"

Off in the sidelines, Johnny shook his head as he and Alexander were watching them.

* * *

At the fraternity house, the coach extracted an envelope from the mailbox.

"'To frighten a child is the point of a scare. If you frighten a _teen_ then scarer beware!'"

"What's that for?" The foreigner prodded.

"It's for the Scare Games!" Terri was the one to answer, blabbering excitedly. "It's a competition which puts a monster's scaring abilities to the test! Groups of six enter as teams and compete against each other in a total of _five_ events to see who's the best!"

"Cool!" The traveler fawned.

"Let's get back to training!" Wazowski commanded as he held up a stick depicting a human child. "Okay, scare the little kid..."

"ROAR!" Sulley boomed.

"Avoid the teenager!" He ducked in response.

Sora beamed. "I bet you guys could spook _anyone_!"

* * *

"I need to see it all!"

The brunet had climbed a tree near the end of the maze labeled 'Don't Scare the Teen', gazing into the labyrinth from his heightened elevation.

Taylor glided through the obstacle just when a board featuring an image of an adolescent female giving herself a pedicure popped up. "I'm on the phone!" She roared at it; alas it buzzed red, causing her to slump sullenly.

Britney sped into the course right as another standee—showing a rugged brunet guy sporting headphones—blocked her path. "No one understands me!" She bellowed at it but nothing changed.

Carrie came across a panel displaying a sketch of a flaxen lad. "Whatever!" She boomed at it only for the result to be the same, growling in frustration as all three were trapped and unable to continue.

Art was prancing through a corridor when a board containing a tawny girl beside a rebel appeared. "But daddy I love him!" Art pressed himself against a wall facing away from it, the light glowing green as the hinge swung back. Art advanced, jumping over Squibbles as he rounded a corner, met by the sight of a little baby before screaming, making it shrill in return as he passed.

"First place, ROAR OMEGA ROAR!" Brock announced. The victors basked in their superiority just when... "Second place, Oozma Kappa!" The crowd cheered as the runner-ups celebrated, the ROR seeming surprised.

"YEAH!"

"WHOO-HOO!"

"Third place, HSS!"

Still trapped, the PNK sisters sulked as Pearson substituted their plaque with the OK's. "You're lame." The fulvous boy was charred by a stream of fire from Williams as the sorority remained in place.

* * *

The nonet returned to their rendezvous as Mike read the newest letter.

"'Someone is coming, this could ruin your night! Stay hidden, take cover, and stay out of sight.' You've got ten seconds, go!"

After the allotted occurred, Wazowski instantaneously discovered them. "Kiosk!" James stepped out. "Pile of leaves!" Scott and the Perries popped up. "Standing out in the open!" Art was in a trance as he stared at a butterfly. "And there should be one more..."

"Yip! Yip!"

"Over there!" Sora pointed to the octopus who whistled as he wrapped around the branches of the tree they were near.

"How'd I do?"

"Oh, not too shabby, Don!"

"Thanks! I cannot get down."

The proboscidea lifted its trunk, pulling the stranded from his grip before bringing him to the ground.

Carlton cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. "I appreciate that."

The auburn felt a jolt, whirling around to glimpse Xehanort beside what appeared to be Xemnas only to find that there was nothing there not even a second later.

* * *

"Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Sora was amongst a procession of monsters in front of a grand mansion sporting a jade banner containing 'Hide and Sneak', anxiously anticipating what was to happen; he had already seen Sonia, Nancy, and Nadya being escorted out. He placed his absolute faith in the Oozma Kappa but couldn't help fear for the worst until...

The OK emerged preceded by the ROR.

"Thank you!" Chet announced.

Squibbles was pumped. "YEAH!"

"WHOO! YEAH!" His mother echoed.

The 'HSS' plaque was removed from the board as Wheeler spoke. "We're down to two remaining teams! Roar Omega Roar and Oozma Kappa!"

Brock brought out an onyx envelope and opened it. "Which leads us to the final event. 'Every one of your skills will be put to the test. The Scare Simulator will prove who's the best.' Tomorrow night you finally get to _scare_ in front of the whole school!" Mike grinned, thrilled just when the crowd parted, allowing the ROR to pass through.

"Enjoy the attention while it lasts, boys." Worthington sneered. "After you lose, no one will remember you."

"Maybe, but when you lose no one will let you forget it." Wazowski retorted.

Chet was stunned. "Oh boy, that's a good point." Johnny whacked him on the crown before departing, the members tailing after.

The OK was happy as their rivals exited before a bunch of fans approached them. "Hey Oozmas, you guys are awesome!"

"You've gotta teach us your moves."

Don pointed at Mike. "Well then, you're gonna wanna talk to this guy."

"Oh, sure I can teach you." The cobalt smiled as he watched his comrade. "...Alright, you wanna hide behind the chair, you have to become the chair...see, the trick to hiding is understanding your surroundings." Sulley suddenly walked away as Sora left as well. "It's as simple as that."

"I'll let them have their spotlight; they deserve it."

* * *

"That was _awesome_!"

Sora was strolling back into Frat Row after a few hours of exploring, his companions right by him.

"AROO!"

"EROWRRH!"

"I'm glad you guys agree with me! The OK was so _cool_! They're going to win; I know it!" Sora grinned. "Can this day get any better?" A glint shone in the speaker's line of vision, directing his focus to the source. "Wow! A treasure chest!" He dashed toward the crimson trunk when he spontaneously halted. "There's another right next to it and they're both huge! I'm in luck!" He stopped before the discoveries, summoning his key before tapping both simultaneously. "I wonder what's inside..." The lids creaked open, a bright luminescence dimming to reveal...

"Grrr..."

"BARAAG!"

"Whoa!" ...a swarm of violet skeletons which resembled pisces and maroon piranhas flopping out from their respective boxes. "Nightmares?!" The ichthyic surrounded them, continuously snapping their enamel. "Fine! We'll just deal with you then!" The Meow Wow and Zolephant leapt in front of their master, ready to defend. The mix barreled, horn forward only to miss as the Fishboné dissembled before firing a laser. A Fin Fatale took that opportunity to strike, crunching the canine's spine. "Why you!" Sora bashed the nuisance as the victim cried out, freeing it as Salvation lifted and decimated the biter in addition to the adjacent nemeses whilst healing the user. The proboscidea then charged in, twirling its nose to lobotomize some serrasalmus as the feline joined in, frying the carnivores in electricity before diving and impaling many through its thorn.

"Yeah!" The alpha boarded the hybrid, utilizing its stature to bounce wildly, trouncing the characidae before transferring onto the giant to swing at the zombies. The school intended to burn the three to a crisp but to no avail; the mammoth went berserk, mowing past the pests and weakening them.

"Let's go!" The Spirits gathered, combining their strength. The Meow Wow enlarged as the Zolephant vanished, Sora hitching as the inflated engaged in a Whomperstomp, crushing the Fin Fatales whilst stunning the remainders via shockwaves. As the extraneous was brought back, the brunet began charging his affinity into his sword—his allies assisting him—before blasting, the Chaos Snake dissipating much of the Fishbonés. "Light!" The trio huddled close, a grand orb of radiance manifesting in the space above before detonating, the Trinity Limit taking all of the survivors out.

"What do you think of our little prank?" The wielder growled, panting as he glared at the origin of the voice.

"You're the Roar Omega Roar, aren't you?!" He snarled, incredulous. "It wasn't a 'prank'! That could have _killed_ someone!"

"Oh please, you're overreacting." Worthington sneered as his henchmen chuckled. "Besides, it was well-deserved...human."

The revealed was stunned. "Wha?! How did you know?!"

"We're the best. That's how." Randy continued. "Humans like you don't belong here so we just did what was right: eliminate the problem."

"We're going to finish the job right now!" Johnny snapped his fingers, cackling as he and his team fled the scene. "Have fun!"

"Wait you cowar—" The accuser was interrupted as leos bearing thick cyan manes, gainsboro wyverns sporting three sets including pairs of burnt wings, obsidian tiercels which were adorned in plumes akin to dusk, sterling horses that carried four stong legs which bore violaceous pinions that emphasized their ghastly features, triceratopses covered in aqua palettes, antelopes which were smothered in deep maroon, moldy rhinoceroses, ebon unicorns that were equipped through jagged horns, onyx avians which supported themselves using a sestet of appendages, obscure saber-tooth beasts, bipedal behemoths distinguished by the maces at the ends of their tails, incarnadine hercules beetle anthropoids, flying critters that resembled brown and teal ramulosuses as well as indigo camelopards which all shared a wicked version of the insignia that consisted of a fanged heart plus bat limbs materialized out of nowhere, staring down their prey. "Oh great!" The Aura Lions immediately pounced, seeking the Meow Wow. The quarry tried to jab at them only to be repelled via a myriad of fields before being tossed around by their potent jaws. "STOP THAT!" A Collision Magnet manifested, drawing the assaulters in and holding them in place before cannoning them into members of the same species, forcing them to release their toy. The plaything bounced away fearfully, attempting to recover itself and its comrades but to no avail; due to the torture it had sustained, it collapsed shortly.

"NO!" He rushed to the injured's aid, supporting it as it struggled to breathe. "You did a _great_ job; you can leave and rest." The harmed nodded, disappearing in a show of sparks. The fighter stood back up, clenching his fist. "Yoggy Ram, I need you!" A burst of energy rang out, an alabaster goat which had trumpets in place of tusks galloping in. "You've got to help us!"

"Humph." The hoofed glanced about, obeying as it surveyed the situation at hand.

"Great! Thanks!" The complier sprang repeatedly, bucking at the hunters roughly. The pride retaliated, aiming torrents of water along with Blizzagas as well as phenomenal ambiences solely for them all to be immobilized in Stop and inflicted via Time Bomb. Sora rebounded the offenses, preventing them from making contact on the equine as the creators were afflicted. Once the former wore off after six seconds, the victims relived the damage. Enraged, the pack ganged up on the honcho only to detonate as the counters above their heads reached zero, killing them all off as well as decreasing the number of Ryu Dragons. The lindworms shrieked, exhaling flames while slashing from the ground. Spotting the onslaught, the Zolephant unleashed a flood from its trunk, extinguishing the conflagration and halting the advance. Taking advantage of the situation, the chestnut brought about an Ice Barrage, eliminating a vast percentage as the chunks hurled them up. The spared intended to have revenge by bombarding the slayers in a mass of wheezing and plasma as well as an ambush from below but to no avail; a Deep Freeze abruptly encased them, rendering the victims helpless as the shaggy spat fire from its horns, inevitably melting the solid and causing the fluid to finish them off. The Eagliders plus Halbirds dove, locking onto the bulky who had no choice but to endure the torment due to it being too heavy to move away fast enough. Seeing that, the Yoggy Ram reared its antlers, rejuvinating its partner and blasting sonic to drive them and away and target it instead. However, the creature was not to be deterred; it actively participated in combat, effectively matching the pace the flocks had set up whilst dealing its own hits. Having had enough, the primary decided to molt a round of missiles before both swooped in collectively only to meet their dooms as an Icicle Splitter impaled them. The Pegaslicks stampeded alongside the Electricorns, calling forth a procession of bolts in quick succession. The bearded ducked, blasting ignition from the holes in the keratin but to no avail; the myths simply soared as the latter bounded, dodging the combustion before manifesting an array of cumulonimbi and raining voltage. The pearl leapt, avoiding the electricity only to be stamped continuously as it couldn't maneuver itself well midair in addition to being pierced from beneath. Just as it seemed the cornered would be ruptured, the Zolephant interfered, calmly assessing the situation before elevating its snout, hosing the attackers down. The horses intended to dominate via summoning a storm only to die as Faith overpowered them. The Cera Terrors and Drill Syes stepped up, thrusting weakly due to underestimation solely for Sora to perform Ars Arcanum in impatience. Infuriated, the duos slummed themselves in frenzies, increasing the power of their lunges. From afar, the ruminant emitted sonic, paralyzing the fossils as the proboscidea smashed their skulls when it went crazy. The couples grew their spikes out, ready to stab but to no avail; a Tornado passed through, making them both go extinct. The Cyber Yogs strode up to their relative, glaring the other down. The deer sped, firing lasers only for them to be matched by booms. They then clashed tusks, pushing the opposers back just when they surrounded the lone, giving it the disadvantage as it was speared constantly. The giant went to its defense, taking the pain and streams of liquid before going berserk, plowing through those who got in its way. The mowed leered, vengeful as they blitzed. Sensing their vindictiveness, the master allowed another Deep Freeze to gust, incarcerating them in frost before shattering them as a second Ice Barrage burst through. The Keeba Tigers sprinted, constantly barreling into the mammoth. Sora interfered, rolling in as he Link Blocked the bites whilst dealing reprisal before casting Sparkga, driving them away as severe damage was dealt. The previous doused the predators, corraling them as the Yoggy Ram dashed into the bunch, initiating close combat as it stomped its hooves at their fangs. The hunters sought energy, gathering it as they pounced. Predicting that, the Zolephant stoically whacked them away as its acquaintance deafened them. The sabers snarled, an ebon mist invading the area only for it to be repelled by Salvation, wiping out the entire family. The Skelterwilds were next, growling viciously as they expectorated Blizzaga at the three. Anticipating the action, the furry lowered its neck, the heat vaporizing the bergs as the heaviest washed the steam away. Insulted, the carnivores shrilled; alas, the pitch was negated, rendering the attempt useless. Frustrated, the nullified dislocated its cranium, striking separately solely for a Firaga Burst to immolate the detached. Crazed, the survivors charged, jaws agape but to no avail; a Mega Flare combusted, melting all of them. The Staggercepses, Tatsu Blazes, and Tatsu Steeds teamed up, swarming the trio. The accomplices drew near, infesting their prey. Taking the chance, the alpha embarked the bezoar, whamming into the nuisances whilst whirling about before climbing onto the hydrant once more just as they sniped, fracturing their skeletons. The misfits unleashed flashy explosions, trying to blow their victimizers up but to no avail; Zero Graviza took effect, causing them to float about as the caster bashed them while gliding, dealing fatal injuries as the detonations were ceased. Exhausted, the mutilated desired to lure their attackers in to gain an advantage but Balloonga was released, busting their insides. The Thunderaffes were the single species remaining, wary as they surveyed their opponents. The camelopards galloped swiftly, not letting the ruthless close as they attacked as well as supported their kin from varying distances. The bleached caught up, aiming frequencies as the Zolephant gushed only for them to be refracted as beams met them. Exasperated, the russet dove into the ground, ceasing all action above as he vanished. Below, he collected the banners beneath their respective houses in addition to the 'OK' at the center, reemerging once he was done. As he returned, the Reality Shift kicked in, annihilating a vast majority as the minority was paralyzed. Tired of the battling, Sora nestled his Spirits to form a Comet that obliterated the remainders as the star crashed into them, eradicating the entirety of the population as the meteor fulminated.

As the area was shown to be clear of Nightmares, a glow pulsed, directing the boy's attention to the origin; a lock had materialized in the sky, waiting to be undone.

"A Sleeping Keyhole, huh? Looks like my job here is done." Sora whispered as he glanced in the direction of the most recent event. "I'm sorry; I have to leave right now." He smiled sadly. "The time we spent together reminds me of the old times. Someday, you'll remember me like how I remember you...I know it."

"HHHNNNN!"

"Fffffffff!"

The foreigner extracted his blade, directing a beam into the opening. At that moment, the space around it seemed to shatter, revealing a golden hue as what appeared to be stained glass surrounded the gap.

"I won't listen to him; whether I was the intended or not, I'll do my best to make everyone happy!" The light overtook the travelers, sending them away.

* * *

Riku's Side:

"Challenge accepted."

A lad who bore silver hair which fell upon cyan eyes over a cream vest distinguished by a benevolent obsidian insignia outlined in yellow and blue that led to teal pants paired with slate footwear descended sharply, much like his predecessor.

"Twenty Nightmares? Is that all?" The slate accelerated, speeding towards the present items.

A gang of Komory Bats once again manifested, targeting Riku. "Bring it on." He took out an enigmatic cutlass shaped into a demonic wing tipped in angelic pinions before pressing on, skewering a few. "Whoa!" The male spread his limbs out, barely braking just in time to avoid smashing into 'ROR'. "I need to be more careful." He commenced, eluding 'PNK' as well as 'HSS' whilst slicing up more beneath 'EEK' and 'JOX'.

"If only there was something to make this easier..." As if on cue, a verdant sphere containing lime lines materialized under 'OK'. The teen smirked. "Perfect." He dashed rapidly, eluding the sonars and vampiric bites before unleashing twin beams which orbited around him as he grabbed the orb. The Dream Eaters attempted to sneak in only for the Laser Spin to sear them as they went into contact.

The stoic continued his advance, destroying any enemy that was in sight. As he drew closer, distorted buildings from what seemed to be in a college popping into view. He consecutively sprinted, avoiding collision onto the architecture while smashing the foes into the bricks to fulfill his obligatory. As he passed through the district—after exterminating a vast flock—a huge loop appeared before him. "About time."

Riku crossed into the goal, entering the unknown world.

* * *

"What is _this_?!"

Upon arrival, the newcomer was stunned as he surveyed his adapted form; he became an atrocity who was covered in gainsboro fur dotted in azure spots emphasizing demonic horns on his temples above the sleeveless jacket he had worn prior including the symbol.

"GRAAR!"

"Baa!"

The morphed glanced about as a crimson theropod appeared alongside an alabaster bovine bearing a lavender belly near tiny hooves below droopy ears in between a kind face adjacent to spectral curled tusks, smiling briefly. "Tyranto Rex. Tama Sheep."

The speaker returned to scanning his surroundings, confounded. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to Monsters University."

The bemused swiveled toward the source, scowling. "Who are you?"

"We are the ROR a.k.a. Roar Omega Roar, the very best fraternity this school has got to offer." The elaborator continued. "I'm Johnny Worthington III, the president."

"Chet Alexander."

"Randall 'Randy' Boggs."

"Javier Rios."

"Reggie Jacobs."

"Chip Goff."

"And we would like for you to join us...Riku." The leader commenced.

The addressed assumed a defensive stance. "How do you know?!"

"There's no need to feel threatened." The alpha chuckled. "Let's just say a little bird in a black coat told us about you."

The listener snarled. "Xehanort—"

"Relax." The coaxer held a hand up. "Your secret's safe with us. We want you after all. You seem smart and are _definitely_ scary; you're perfect. It would be a waste to turn you in, human or not. What do you say?"

"No." The wary growled. "You reek of darkness."

"Fine, suit yourself." Johnny scoffed. "Come on boys, let's go."

As the accused made to vacate, the lizard glanced back. "You will regret this really soon..."

* * *

"Where's Sora?!"

Riku halted in his tracks as he heard that voice, scrutinizing the origin before approaching the group of misfits. "Sora was here?"

Wazowski swiveled to him. "What's he to you?!"

"Calm down. He's my best friend."

The cyclops eased. "I'm sorry for lashing out like that. I'm Mike Wazowski."

"James P. Sullivan. You can call me Sulley."

"We're Terri and Terry Perry!"

"Don Carlton at your service."

"Scott 'Squishy' Squibbles. Nice to meet you!"

"Art!"

"We're the Oozma Kappa, OK for short!"

The silverette shrugged. "I'm Riku."

"You really _are_ related to Sora." The bodiless mused. "Your names sound similar."

"We're from the same place." The one in question replied naturally. "We've been together for as long as we can remember."

"Wow..." Scott fawned. "It must be _amazing_ to live with a guy as wonderful as Sora!"

"What, did he do something?" The inquirer snickered. "That's just like him."

"Yeah!" Art piped. "After we were pranked—Sora too—by the ROR, he cheered us up and even assisted Mike in training us!"

"I was right to refuse." He mumbled under his breath before raising his volume. "That's Sora for sure."

"It's sad how we can't find him. We've been looking for hours." Carlton sighed.

"It's upsetting." Terry sulked.

Terri mimicked his gesture. "I can't argue."

"He just up and left." James huffed.

The slate crossed his arms. "So our sides _aren't_ separate this time, huh? How strange..."

"Huh?!"

"Nothing." He shook his head dismissively, exhaling. "Sora had to go because he's needed elsewhere. He wouldn't have went otherwise; he's fond of you after all."

"I remember how he claimed to know us when we first met even though we never saw him prior..." the emerald pondered, "but he later said Sullivan and I reminded him of monsters he knows closer to his home and encouraged us to never give up."

"Don't ever forget that; persistence is how you get what you want in life." Riku explained.

"I have a hunch we'll meet again in the future and be tight; I know it." Wazowski declared.

"Same here." Sulley seconded. "He's the type of monster who would become my comrade in years to come."

"If you feel that way, then it'll happen." The visitor reassured as he turned around. "See you."

"Wait!" Mike called out, ceasing him in his tracks. "Will you be going to the last round of the Scare Games tomorrow?"

"Are you participating in it?" The asked queried.

"Yeah."

Riku smirked as he glimpsed at them. "Then I'll be there."

* * *

The next day, the foreigner was taking stock of his surroundings right when he noticed the procession of monsters trudging towards a uniform location.

"So that's where it is." The stoic pondered. "I'll see what it's about; I'm not going to break my promise after all." He blended into the wave that lead to the Amphitheater, following them into the building. The Roar Omega Roar and Oozma Kappa were gathered in the field, pledging. The male made his way into the front just as the event started.

"Welcome to the final competition of the Scare Games." Claire deadpanned into a microphone. The spectators' excitement only increased as the declaration reached their ears. The OK stepped up in wonder.

"It's time to see how terrifying you really are in the Scare Simulators!" Brock announced as two panels were lowered down over a humongous machine.

"But be warned; each simulated scare has been set to the highest difficulty level." Wheeler foretold.

"The _highest_ level?!" Squibbles whimpered.

"First scarers to the starting line!"

Wazowski turned to face his team. "Okay, just like we planned; I'll go first, then Don—"

"Hold on," James interrupted, "Mike's the one who started all of this, and I think it's only right if he's the one who finishes it." He gazed at his buddy. "I think you should go last." The rest egged him on.

"Yes, yes, right on!"

"Alright!"

"Yeah Mike, finish strong!"

The verdant had a look of uncertainty on his expression before agreeing. "Alright. Don, you okay going first?"

"I...guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Carlton responsed hesitantly. The six of them placed their hands together as if in an oath and then shouted their group name before separating, raising their morale.

"Let's see how they can do." Riku whispered.

"Rrrrrrr..."

"Meehhh..."

The mollusk approached the indicated place along with Reggie.

"I'm gonna do it, gonna take him down..." He trailed.

"Hey Bruiser, you take it easy on Grandpa!" Worthington mocked, Jacobs snickering.

"Unleash the beast Don!" The amethyst encouraged.

"Okay then." He replied. The countdown began before stopping on the green light, signaling for them to start. The two students raced for the contraption, the larger being faster.

The kraken halted upon reaching the location and picked up a file containing a picture of a child.

A screen lit up, portraying the events taking place inside of the projection. A bedroom was seen with the curtains spread apart, allowing an abundance of moonlight into the dorm, setting up the perfect conditions for a spook.

The tentacled scratched his chin, contemplating an effective strategy. The triclops barged into the room, careful to avoid the objects strewn across the floor but ended up stepping on a squeaky toy as he arrived at the bed. Upon observing the mannequin, he shrieked, prompting the toy to shriek with him.

On the board, a whitish gauge filled up halfway, causing the overall meter to rise partially. The ROR scowled upon seeing the low score. Despite that, the moldy left the device feeing pumped.

It was now the elder's turn. Being resourceful, he used the suction cups on his arms to scale the ceiling, taking a clever approach on the situation at hand. The fabrication rose its head in dread before the octopus lowered himself and bellowed, scaring the poor victim out of its wits.

The data on his lever rose to more than fifty percent, earning a higher score for his companions. Reggie was disoriented as his opponent strolled out of the door leisurely. "Thanks for taking it easy on Grandpa." He jeered.

"Not bad."

"Rar!"

"Baa!"

The Roar Omega Roar sighed in disappointment as the arena was being reset in anticipation for the new pair. "Next group to the starting line!"

The polycephaly prepped themselves for the events to come. "Let's do this!" Chet readied himself as well.

Once the horn sounded, they ran off, Alexander arriving first. He scuttled about before approaching the subject and barking loudly, initiating a piercing shrill.

His bar increased three-fourths of the way, giving his friends a much needed boost. His allies celebrated the vast improvement.

The Perries took their turn, slowly creeping up to the furniture before yelling with their dual mouths, freaking the dummy out.

He earned his team many points, but not enough to surpass their opponent's recent total. His kin still hollered in joy despite the odds.

"Is that all you got?"

"Grrr..."

"Bah..."

The adjacent set entered their destination, Scott being the first up. The doll was scanning its surroundings when it spotted the creature. When it glanced at its side, it came face-to-face with the monster, screaming its heart out as they exchanged eye contact.

Chip crept up to the toy before howling, shaking it up. The two teams' meters were close although the proud one's was still higher.

"YEAAAHHH!" His parent shouted. "YE-YE-YE-YEAH!"

"That's better."

"Rawr!"

"Eeee!"

"Come on Art, you can do it!"

"Come on buddy!" The others cheered their comrade on. He bounded into the scene while performing agile stunts, traveling on the pads of his fingers before moving in on the target, rolling underneath the bed to disturb it before whirling to the other side of the room.

Javier took this time to his advantage and jumped the fabrication, chilling it to the bone, earning his gathering a nice portion.

The violet finally went out of hiding and hollered, receiving a worthwhile pitch in return. Unfortunately, it was not enough as the gap in their amounts became more prominent. The leader's face wrinkled in worry as he noticed the difference.

"Come on."

"Humph."

"Nnnnn."

"Next up, Sullivan and Boggs!" The signal was given and the duo sped toward the machine. Upon reaching his objective, the azure grabbed a girl's folder and examined it. Lacking brainpower, he was confused by all the information in front of him.

"You got this, Sull." The cyclops whispered.

Sulley entered the area and tip-toed to avoid making noise. The target rose up in apprehension, his fellows doing the same. He then leapt to his heels and bellowed, filling the projection with unending fear, giving his group a much-needed reversal.

Randy crept up the walls as he looked for the perfect opportunity to strike. Losing his footing, he landed on a white rug with pink shapes dotting it, unintentionally becoming a matching pattern. He then shot up and startled his victim. Though, he did not corral many points due to his ridiculous coloration.

The Oozma Kappa jumped for joy as they saw their change in fate, congratulating James as he rejoined them.

The silverette couldn't suppress a tiny snicker. "Really?"

"Hehhh!"

"Bah!"

"And it's all tied up!" Pearson declared.

"Oh, tough break for the Roars."

As the gainsboro uttered that, the reptile bumped into his leader. "Huh?"

"Hearts?!" Johnny sneered.

"Way to go, Boggs!" The crab congratulated sarcastically, the whole stadium joining in the jesting, laughing at the spectacle before them.

His pigment changed into a navy blue to reflect his cold soul before glaring at the opposing member. "That's the last time I lose to you, Sullivan."

"Worthington and Wazowski to the starting line!"

The chartreuse began doubting himself as all eyes were glued onto him, glancing over to the side nervously.

His buddy approached him. "Hey. Don't worry about Hardscrabble, don't worry about anyone else. Just go out there and show 'em what Mike Wazowski can do."

The listener's anxiety faded immediately. "Thanks."

The called gathered in the designated spot, preparing for the challenge to come. "Don't take the loss too hard. You never belonged here anyway." The satyr taunted.

The addressed ignored the insult, ocular narrowing in determination before running off at the signal neck in neck.

Johnny entered his projection, creeping toward the mattress before bellowing as loudly as possible, nearly filling his meter and almost bringing their combined bar to the top.

"Amazing performance by Worthington!" Brock exclaimed.

The lauded sauntered out like a champion, greeted by his subordinates. "ROR! ROR! ROR! ROR! ROR!"

"Johnny, you're my hero!" Chet shouted.

"The Oozmas will need a record breaking scare to win this!" Claire declared.

"Good luck."

Mike took his time, dodging toys whilst distracting the kid by scratching the post. Sulley watched as the verdant paused in a crouch beside the bed, appeared to be lost in thought before finally opening his lid and booming.

His gauge reached the maximum, bringing their combined total to be higher than the opposer's.

"YEAH!" The azure yelled, the audience echoing the sentiment.

"YES!"

"They did it! YEAHHHHHHH!" Wheeler shrilled as she pushed her partner over, cheering wildly.

The spectators rushed through the stadium, flitting past the defeated who were shell-shocked.

The OK dashed toward the victor who stepped out in awe, hoisting him onto their shoulders. "YEAH! We're in the Scare Program!" They celebrated, hugging each other.

Riku walked over as fans surrounded their idols.

"Way to go, Oozma Kappa!"

"Thank you!" Terri replied.

"Thanks a lot." Terry followed.

"You rule!"

"I have never ruled before." Carlton confessed.

Squibbles held up their trophy, admiring it. "Great job." The silverette praised as he approached them, Spirits beside him.

The six grinned at him. "Thanks for being here!"

"No problem." The slate shrugged.

"You guys killed it out there." James snickered.

Art laughed. "Awesome."

The cobalt chortled as he looked for his companion. "Hey Wazowski! Come on, let's go, you maniac! We're celebrating!" He found the mentioned in their simulator. "Mike?"

The emerald beamed, lost in his own world. "I did it. I can't believe it." The larger smiled as he turned back. "I'm gonna be a scarer!"

"Yes, yes, you are!" Sulley agreed.

The cyclops swiveled to the dummy. "Hey, you hear that? Get plenty of rest kiddo...You haven't seen the last of Mike Wazowski. BOO!" He flailed his arms, playful only to be taken aback as the child shot up and screamed its lungs out. Mike leapt back, confounded as his meter filled completely once more.

The other stayed silent, confused and worried as his buddy spoke. "I knew I was scary, I didn't know I was that scary..." He chuckled awkwardly, bewildered.

"Yeah, we're so scary, I guess we broke it. C'mon." The taller ushered but to no avail; Mike confronted the mattress slowly, smile fading. He snapped his fingers, causing the toy to shriek its soul out in encore. Bemused, Wazowski lifted the sheet to reveal a control containing a hexad of gauges near a row panel labeled 'Easy', 'Medium', and 'Hard'.

"It's been tampered with." The smaller discovered.

"Uh, I don't think you should be messing with that." James uttered.

The latter was ignored. "Why are my settings...different?"

"Mike, we should leave."

The addressed glanced at his partner, realization dawning on him. "Did you do this?"

"Mike."

"_Did you_ do this?"

Sulley struggled, feeling ashamed. "I...yes, I did, but you don't understand—"

"Why?! Why did you do this?" The demander whimpered, heartbroken.

The horned sighed. "You know, just in case..."

"In case of what?" The truth crashed onto the asker like a ton of bricks. "You don't think I'm scary."

"Mike..."

"You said you believed in me..." The hurt morphed into anger. "But you're just like Hardscrabble. You're just like everyone else."

"Look, you'll get better and better—"

"I'm as scary as you!" The ruffled interrupted. "I'm as scary as anyone!"

"I just wanted to help."

"No, you just wanted to help yourself!" The shorter retorted.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Let the whole team fail because you don't have it?!" The words slipped out before they could be controlled. The offended was stunned for a second before storming off, eye narrowed.

The misfits had witnessed the whole thing, a mixture of negative emotions swirling amongst them as Riku crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointment while his Dream Eaters sulked. As they walked off, Scott set down the award as the stoic turned back. "Pathetic."

The cheater was left alone as the rest vanished, frustrated at what he had done.

* * *

"He's got some nerve to do that."

The foreigner strolled around campus, tsking the dishonest the whole time.

"Especially to those who trusted hi—" An alarm sounded, interrupting his mumbling. "What's going on?!" He glanced at the hoofed. "Tama Sheep, lead us to the source."

"Baa!" The instructed complied as it widened its ears, galloping toward the origin of the alert.

"I wonder what happened..."

"James!"

The murmurer halted in his tracks as he witnessed the scene unfolding; Don spotted Sulley as he sprinted through the hall, pausing before the crowd gathered in front of the facility.

"No one goes near that door until the authorities arrive." A maroon creature bearing the body of a centipede below vampiric wings branching over a victorian suit where a long neck carrying a stern visage surrounded by plates commanded as she crossed the room.

Carlton spoke up. "Don't you think that could be—"

"It's Mike." The brute confirmed.

"But he could die out there!" Squibbles protested.

The hulk tore down the 'Caution Do Not Cross' tape, taking those words seriously.

"James, wait!" The pentaclops shouted. "We can help."

The mollusk stepped forward. "Leave it to the old 'Master of Sales'." He confidently strode to the dean who was talking to a bunch of guards.

"We've got a call in, but that's the best we can do—"

"Ahem." The tentacled tapped one on the shoulder, drawing all attention to him and bewildering them due to his intrusion. "Don Carlton, sales. Folks, today is your lucky day, how many times have you asked yourself the following question—"

Abigail stared at the speaker, dismissive. "Arrest him."

Double of the officers throttled him against a wall, obeying the command. "Pardon?" Upon impact, the trapped cried out. "Ahhh!"

"Spread 'em, Pops!" A personnel demanded.

"Do you mind?!"

"Don't move!"

Sulley abruptly barged into the primacy, utilizing the opportunity to slip past only for the wyvern to spot him. "What? Sullivan! Don't you dare!" She boomed. He grasped the handle. "Sullivan, don't go in there!" He ignored her as he went through, vanishing.

Under the cover of the ruckus, Riku snuck up to the portal unnoticed, going after the endangered.

* * *

"Mike? Mike?"

"James."

Due to the blackness of the night, the addressed was uncertain as he swiveled toward the speaker.

"Riku?" The behemoth's voice was panicked. "This is bad; what I said angered Mike to the point he entered the human world to scare real children in order to prove me wrong but it backfired! I feel so guilty for what I did! I need you to help me find him!"

The listener nodded. "Alright, just make sure to apologize to him in person."

"I got i—"

"The kids are saying they saw something in the cabin."

"They're calling it an alien."

The discussers ceased, peeking out the window; two councilors were conversing between themselves, a couple of tykes near them.

"It was!"

"I saw a little green guy!"

A noise sounded, drawing their attention to the indicated direction. As they spotted the broken screen, the cerulean rushed to it. "Mike?" The tetrad climbed out, entering the open. Having sensed the impact, the authority trained their flashlights on Sulley who gasped in reaction. "Ah!"

"Bear! A bear in the camp!" The discovered made a break for it, jumping into a gully in order to evade the beams. They sprinted into the woods, bursting through some brush before arriving at the edge of a lake. "Down there, everybody over here...I heard something over here."

A splash reverberated, bringing their focus to the cause... "Mike!" ...who was staring at his own reflection in the water and disregarded the call. "C'mon buddy, let's get you out of here." He was still ignored. "This is all my fault...I'm sorry—"

"You were right, they weren't scared of me." Wazowski responded without moving, depressed. The bystanders retreated into the shadows, allowing the duo to talk it out. The intended went closer, silent as the disheartened continued. "I did everything right. I wanted it more than anyone. And I thought, I thought if I wanted it enough, I could show everybody that..." he gazed at himself in the pond, "...that Mike Wazowski is something special but I'm just...not." He rippled the image, hurt.

"Look Mike," the sympathizer began, "I know how you feel—"

"Don't do that." The upset interrupted. "Please don't do that. You _do not_ know how I feel."

James checked their surroundings, cautious. "Mike, calm down."

It was as if the placater had never interjected. "Monsters like you have everything. You don't have to be good, you can mess up over and over again, and the whole world loves you."

"Mike—"

"You'll never know what it's like to fail because you were born a Sullivan!"

"Yeah, I'm a Sullivan!" The larger retorted. "I'm the Sullivan who flunked every test, the one who got kicked out of the Program. The one who was so afraid to let everyone down, that I cheated, and I lied." He inhaled sharply. "Mike, I'll never know how you feel, but you're not the only failure here." His shoulders drooped as he sat next to his comrade. "I act scary Mike, but most of the time...I'm terrified."

"How come you never told me that before?"

"Because...we weren't friends before." The sullen was stunned, at a loss for words.

Riku smiled as he approached them. "I'm glad to see you both make u—"

Radiance shot forward, illuminating the charcoal as it struck the 'ursine'. As the slate witnessed the utter shock on their features, he scowled. "Let's get going."

"Y-You..." The cyclops pointed at the silverette, causing the directed to survey himself in the bit of brilliance.

"Wha?! What's going on?!"

"You're a _human_, aren't you?!" Sulley growled.

"Why yes he is." Chronology paused again as another Dark Corridor split open, revealing Xehanort alongside an alternate version of himself lacking bangs and having longer hair flowing behind a stocky visage.

"He inadvertently morphed into a being of your kind in order to adapt since your planet is dominated by beasts." Ansem elaborated. "However, upon leaving Monsters University, he would revert into his true form; a sapient boy."

"Sora too?!" Wazowski frowned.

"That is correct."

"I can explain." The pair's eyes went to him. "Yes...Sora and I are actually humans but we mean no harm to neither you nor your home; we only went there to free it from its slumber!"

"Slumber?!" James quirked a brow.

"This is a Sleeping World." The Heartless cut in, drawing all attention. "This locus is in fact the past of the present company," he gestured to the creatures, "and was swallowed by the darkness yet it didn't fully restore even after my eventual demise hence it residing in the Realm of Sleep. The Spirits beside Riku are proof of that." The mentioned snarled at the statement.

"You know the truth now." A third tear materialized in the flick of the youth's wrist, the ROR sauntering out. "Riku is simply a human who intruded into our matters!" Worthington jeered as he leered at the subject. "You should have joined the Roar Omega Roar. Who knows; you wouldn't have to be going through this if you had."

"It doesn't matter!" Mike shouted, glowering. "It's because Sora and Riku are our _friends_ and I won't _stand_ you mocking them!"

"Yeah!" Sulley agreed. "It's not as if they could control what they were born as; _nothing_ can and human or not, they're still _better_ than you!"

"Let's see how 'good' you all are dead." Johnny snapped his fingers, a colossal fiend which resembled a troll glaring through crimson sclera carrying a muscular build containing a malevolent symbol on the back while the letters 'ROR' rested on the front smothered by a sinister palette manifesting. "Meet Roar Omega Master!"

"Don't forget your role." Ansem reminded ominously as he teleported away while the rest exited via portal, leaving the pentad alone as accompaniment to the boss.

"Too bad though." The bull's insult echoed throughout as time restarted.

"RHEEAAAHHR!"

"EEEEEEEEE!"

"Over there!"

"Go!" Riku commanded as he summoned his weapon. "You need to find us a way out; I'll take care of this Nightmare!"

"But—" The giant swung a fist, cutting Wazowski short as a Dark Barrier scarcely managed to repel the pummel.

"Just go!" James yelled. "He's counting on us and we can't let him down!"

"You're right." The reconciled nodded reluctantly. "We have to generate enough scream energy to reactive the door. Let's go!" The duo fled as the rays drew closer, permitting the fighter to concentrate on his enemy without further ado.

"We have to go deeper into the foliage as to not be discovered!" The warrior performed a Dark Roll, melting into the shades whilst causing the Dream Eater to pursue him as he led them to the center of the woods. Once he deemed it safe, the boy reemerged, sword out. "I'm what Nightmares fear most! Come at me!" As if obeying, the abomination bellowed at the lad only for it to be match by the Tyranto Rex's boom before having fire thrown at its face. Enraged, the villain kicked at the dinosaur but to no avail; the Tama Sheep rammed its foot repeatedly, ceasing the attack. The carnivore closed in, sinking its teeth into the drawf's arm. Utilizing the chance, Riku executed a Dark Break, impaling its skull three times in a row before a Meteor Crash rained down, stunning it as Zantetsuken dealt fatal damage.

"Is that all?" As Johnny's sneer resonated out of nowhere, Roar Omega Master shrieked; devilish horns sprouted from its crown as canines and nails grew out, making it appear more menacing. "Good luck; you'll need it."

"Yeah right." The adolescent retorted as he glanced back to his foe. The enhanced charged, tusks sharpening. The bovine flashed, slowing the behemoth slightly as the predator swiped its tail, tripping the atrocity. Not skipping a beat, the slate zapped behind the demon, ready to impale it in the neck solely for it to whirl around, talons ready to shred. Smirking, the stoic brought out a Dark Shield, nullifying the attempt whilst stabbing through, landing a critical hit. Infuriated, the miscreant made to bite the offender but to no avail; a wide swath cuffed its chin as soon as the wielder fused with the ruminant, knocking it into the ground as a brilliant shockwave met it. Taking that to his advantage, the silverette employed a Shadowbreaker, whacking the injured through a rotating mist of ebon before converting it into alabaster to severely maim the adversary. Leaping high, Riku polymerized his allies into himself to create a Bladecharge, thrashing the malignant ruthlessly until it fell on its knees.

"We're not done!" An onyx fog crept in from all sides, seeping into the nemesis. It shrilled moments later, growing taller as it gained a noggin in addition to wicked fangs and the stature of a satyr. "Try and stop it now!"

"Oh I will!" The keybearer lunged at the mutated only for the polycephaly to swiftly dodge, stepping to the right before slashing its hooks through its opponent's flesh. Worried, the bovine interfered, baying loudly at it but to no avail. "It's no use; it can't be put to sleep!" Tired, the quadruped laid down, snoozing just when the Nightmare zoomed in, jaws agape as the resting did not react. "Oh no!" The owner aimed his épée, blasting Dark Firaga to veer it toward him as he frantically merged into the theropod, assaulting the attacker amidst a flurry of searing flames. While it was incapacitated momentarily, the denizen checked on his pet. Realizing it had yet to rouse, he sighed as he sent it on its way. "Komory Bat!" A pastel chiroptera which appeared to be the inverse of its wicked counterpart as it bore an inverted scheme as well as fulvous hues replaced the unconscious, hovering above its caller. "I need your help to defeat Roar Omega Master!"

"EIIIIEEEEEE!"

The recipient grinned. "Thanks." The mammal zipped in, screeching piercingly into the lucifer's ears before crunching, causing the intended to cry out in pain. It then fluttered in a frenzy, confusing the malevolent. "Great job!" As the afflicted flinched, the honcho unleashed a Dark Splicer, teleporting multiple times whilst striking brutally, cracking its endurance. He then combined the newest into himself, developing ethereal claws before proceeding to terrorize the victim, bringing it to a kneel.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH MOCKING THE ROR!" At those words, a suffocating haze invaded the area. The troll revived into a cruelty even more nefarious than before; draconic wings sprouted from its back as a third skull popped out from its shoulders—each bearing insanely lengthy horns plus impossibly elongated daggers originated from the mouths—while a reptilian appendage slammed the ground, making it seem like it came from the pits of pandemonium as it towered over the trees. "DIE!"

"Man! I have to defeat this fiend quickly before anyone notices i—" The mentioned constricted the tactician's neck, cutting him short as he was lifted off of the floor. "Let. Go. Of. Me." He wheezed out. The spawn did the opposite, however; it tightened its grip, squeezing the life out of him as it soared into the ether. The underlings rushed to their superior's aid, the biped smashing into the offender as the flier shrilled but to no avail; the target appeared to be unaffected.

"You humans are pitiful, killed this easily. After this, we'll move on to the useless dweebs and then seek out your moronic friend..." A bout of cackling filled the evening atmosphere.

"Don't. You. Dare. CALL SORA THAT!" In a burst of strength, the ensnared broke free, retaliating via Dark Aura. "HE'S WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WILL! YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A TEAM!" With a decisive thrust, he severed the responsible limb in an act of fury as the rest of it crashed into the earth. Casting a Magnet Spiral, he drew the Dream Eater in against its will and diced at it violently before performing Sacrifice, expending some of his health to afflict unimaginable agony onto his enemy as a Limit Storm took place. "YOU'LL REGRET WHAT YOU SAID!" The fighter cursed the beast in Mini, shrinking it into a laughable size compared to its former glory whilst causing a Blackout, blinding it as Poison drained its life. Not finished, the vengeful bombarded it in Triple Plasma, electrocuting it as Thundaga added to the torment. Chilled to its very bones, the Nightmare made to flee, taking off into the skies. "I'm not done yet!" Showing off his Flowmotion, Riku effortlessly scaled the trees before circling it swiftly, dealing a calculated blow that knocked it back into the dirt. He then dove, activating a Reality Shift. Once he resurfaced after collecting all the required flags, the frozen was paralyzed as the buff healed its authority. "Goodbye." The quarry watched through sightless eyes as the three of them fused, granting the honcho a Ghost Drive which allowed the warrior to warp rapidly, leaving the ailed no chance as the flurry of obsidian raged on.

The Roar Omega Master perished at last, its corpse emitting a show of intense light before finally vanishing. The slayer sighed as he returned to normal, calming down. "About time—" A round of bloodcurdling screams pierced the air, drawing his attention to the source.

"GRAAR!"

"EEEEEE!"

"That must be them." The boy mused as he gazed at the sonar. "Lead the way!" The vampire complied, homing in on the source as its allies followed.

They ended up inside of the cabin, observing as Mike glanced at his buddy. "Sulley, come on!" The two ran into the once again functioning portal, the bystanders exiting right behind them.

* * *

They were transported back to the lab, the gate exploding immediately after. Using the cover of the smoke as well as the resulting silence, the foreigners were able to slip away undetected.

"I'm sorry, but I have to check for more danger!"

* * *

"What a relief."

After hours of frantically searching campus, the stressed was able to relax since he found none. "Now where is it..."

"Riku!" The addressed shot up, brightening as he spotted the OK near the entrance of the school.

"Hey!" The beckoned stopped before them. "I'm glad you all are fine! I was worried for a second."

The cyclops was stunned. "Y-You're a monster again..."

"You're right..." His partner gaped.

Terry was confounded. "Huh?!"

"Care to tell us what's going on?!" Terri held a hand to his hip.

The interrogated did just that, shocking the uninvolved. "Whoa!" Art cried. "How did you do that?!"

"We didn't even know you left." Scott confessed.

Don spoke up. "We thought you weren't there."

"I snuck in while everyone was distracted, same with leaving." The questioned shrugged. "I did that so I wouldn't catch anyone's attention when going in nor departing because I wanted to see if all was safe."

"We understand." Carlton nodded. "You did what was best."

"You're so _cool_!" The amethyst piped. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Now _that's_ what misdirection is all about!" The Perries lauded simultaneously.

"Thanks." The complimented chuckled. "By the way, what are you all doing here?"

The mood suddenly darkened. "...After we came back, we were both expelled." James huffed.

"After all we did to stay..." Wazowski sulked.

"It's okay." The six swiveled, staring at him incredulously. "Even though you were kicked out, your dream doesn't end here. Things can go wrong no matter what we do to prevent it and our ambitions might get deterred...but as long as you keep on going while keeping your original goal in mind, you won't fail. The darkness will never make me give up, so you should persist in fulfilling your desires as well or else there will be no point in existing."

The listeners were awed. "...He's right." The verdant agreed as he faced the azure. "We have to continue trying!"

"I will!" Sulley confirmed. "I won't let _anything_ get in my way of becoming a scarer!"

"That's the spirit." The motivator smirked.

"Rawr!"

"Eeee!"

"Well, it's on to my next adventure!" Mike announced as the bus arrived. "See you later!"

"Until next time!" James called out.

"Be safe!" Squibbles yelled.

"Don't be a stranger!" Don declared.

"Bye!" Terry and Terri grinned.

"Come back real soon!" Art offered.

The nine parted ways, the Oozma Kappa splitting up to their distinctly separate paths as the extraneous walked astray.

The outsider smiled as the college disappeared from view. "I'll do whatever it takes to pass the Mark of Mastery." A lock spontaneously materialized in the sky, waiting to be undone. "About time." Riku extracted his blade, directing a beam into the opening. At that moment, the space around it seemed to shatter, revealing a golden hue as what appeared to be stained glass surrounded the gap. A blinding light flooded the area, carrying the three over to their next objective.

"I can't let everyone down!"

* * *

Dream Eaters:

•Spirits: Meow Wow, Zolephant, Yoggy Ram, Tyranto Rex, Tama Sheep, Komory Bat

•Nightmares: Komory Bat, Fishboné, Fin Fatale, Aura Lion, Ryu Dragon, Eaglider, Pegaslick, Cera Terror, Cyber Yog, Drill Sye, Electricorn, Halbird, Keeba Tiger, Skelterwild, Staggerceps, Tatsu Blaze, Tatsu Steed, Thunderaffe, Roar Omega Master (named by **poseidon7**, made up by me)

How was it, **poseidon7**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit but don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! (**:**

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
